


The Most Important Mission

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Blood, Gay, Gay Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make Outs, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Survival Horror, Yaoi, Zombies, men kissing men, possible smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Leon run into each other on a mission and have to work together to make it out alive, they may just end up falling for eachother in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Resident Evil (c) Capcom
> 
> Razz belongs to me.
> 
> Pairing: ChrisxLeon
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, let me know what you think and if y'all like it then I will add more chapters. This is story is set after Leon gets back from Spain and before Chris goes to Africa. In case any of you were wondering.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leon gasped as someone suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked him into a alleyway, the agent grunting in pain as he was shoved into a wall. "Wha-?" The blond was silenced by a large hand covering his mouth. The men that had been chasing him ran past the alley and continued down the street. Leon squinted trying to see the male that had saved him, his eyes widening in surprise. Slowly the male lowered his hand and Leon smiled. "Chris Redfield, what are you doing here?" Leon asked, relaxing seeing it was someone he knew.

"Heard there might be BOWS here, came to make sure that wasn't the case." Chris replied and smiled back at him, he was also glad to see the younger male. "What brings you to Russia?"

"Mission, heard the same thing and came to check it out. So far I haven't seen any zombies." Leon replied then coughed, awkwardly pushing on the tall male's chest. Chris blinked then stepped back out of his space, crossing his arms as he looked over the blond. Leon was wearing his normal outfit, dark gray shirt and dark pants, a brown bomber jacket that looked really good on the agent. Leon blinked and then fallowed his gaze to his coat. "Oh I lost my other one in Spain, I won't go anywhere without one. I like them I can't help it." Leon explained then zipped up the coat, it was cold and he could see their breath as they talked.

"Did you get that in Spain?" Chris asked, pointing to the scar on the agent's cheek. Leon sighed and nodded, staying with his back to the wall and taking this moment to reload his handgun. "Why were those men chasing you?"

"I was asking around and the locals really don't like me." Leon replied simply, it wasn't the first time people reacted like that. "It also didn't help that my partner was making an ass of himself and getting into a fight. They were not happy when I threw someone out a window." He sighed, they had gone into a bar to ask if anyone knew about the people that had gone missing in the forest that surrounded the small town. Razz, Leon's partner had ended up getting in a fight with one of the locals.

"Don't take it personal, they don't like outsiders." Chris explained and then fell silent for a moment, the clouds had moved away from the moon and the light from it was shinning down into the alleyway. The moon light making Leon's hair shine and his amazing blue eyes looked like diamonds, Leon looked beautiful as he stared up at Chris.

"What?" Leon asked, only to tense when there was a rush of footsteps. A tall male with bleached white hair suddenly ran into the alleyway and Chris readied himself to fight. "Razz, there you are." Leon said and the male grinned.

"Wow Leon your fast, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to find you." Razz said, walking till he was beside them. Chris raised a eye brow as the two spoke, looking over at how the male was dressed. He wore a black tactical vest and a bright red long sleeve shirt under it, gray cargo pants and a long gray trench coat. The male was a odd fellow, kind of hyper as he waved his hands around as he spoke. "Hey you can't blame me for hitting that guy, he was coming onto you and was a complete creeper." Razz was saying and Chris blinked as he focused again on what they were saying.

"Look I want to get this done quickly, we can't afford to waste time like this." Leon said back and crossed his arms.

"Not my fault, you are always getting hit on where ever we go. Though it's funny to watch the girls try, they got to be blind or stupid not to pick up on the fact you're gay." Razz said and blinked when both males froze. "What? Oh hi I'm Razz Mellow by the way." He said now taking notice of Chris.

"Uh Chris Redfield." Chris replied then glanced at Leon, the agent was blushing and had his hand over his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey mind giving me a boost up there? I want to get a look real quick." Razz said pointing up to the low roof above them. Chris nodded and watched the white haired agent back up, he then ran forward and Chris put his hands together, catching Razz's foot and tossing him up. Razz grabbed the edge of the roof and effortlessly climbed up, taking the bag off his back and digging through it.

"What's he doing?"

"Razz is a sniper, best one we have. This is our third mission together." Leon explained and looked down at the ground. "Look uh.. about what he said.. that doesn't bother you right?" He couldn't help but ask and cringed at how nervous he sounded. Chris smiled and reached over to gently push Leon's shoulder playfully.

"No not at all." Chris replied, his eyes softening when he watched Leon relax visibly. "I'm guessing that's a secret?" Leon nodded and glanced above them.

"Razz thinks it's stupid that I am keeping that a secret, I am just not in the mood to have conflict with other agents."

"We are about to have a conflict, those men are coming this way. Seven of them and they look pissed, they are armed." Razz said and then backed up till he was out of sight. Leon frowned and set his hand on the holster on his leg, his fingers brushing over his gun. He didn't plan to shot anyone unless they tried to attack him, he looked down the alleyway and winced seeing the other end was a wall. 'Shit..' Leon tensed when he was pushed into the wall behind him once more and looked up at his friend, a look of confusion taking over his features.

"Chris?" Leon whispered, his body tensing as footsteps and voices got closer. There was no way they would miss him twice, with how bright the moon was he had no shadows to slip into. "Damn it I didn't come here to fight the town people, this is going to make things really hard." He muttered, and then glanced up again. 'Maybe I should get up there with Razz.. oh wait what about Chris..' He looked at the taller male and gave him a worried look.

"Relax Leon I got a idea." Chris whispered and the blond nodded.

"Ok, I trust you." Leon said quietly and pressed himself as much as he could into the wall. Just as the men neared the alley Chris lifted his hand and cupped Leon's cheek, the agent tensing and looking at him. "Chris-" His mouth was suddenly covered again but not by Chris's hand, but instead with the Redfield's lips. Leon gasped in surprise and blushed a deep red, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. 'C-Chris? What is he…' He heard the footsteps stop outside the alleyway and felt Chris press his body closer to his own, the older male kissing him more passionately. Leon closed his eyes tightly and heard a few low gasps and whispers, his heart was racing as he hoped the men would leave. To his relief they quickly walked away, leaving the two alone once again in the allay. Chris kissed him a few moments longer before slowly pulling back, watching those beautiful blue eyes flutter open slowly. They stayed like for a bit, Chris slowly running his thumb over the scar on Leon's cheek.

"Well glad that worked." Chris and stepped back, he then turned and walked out of the allay. "I'm going to join you two, fallow me and I'll get you to the inn I am staying at." He said and turned the corner, out of the agent's line of sight. Leon just stayed there, leaning fully on the wall and trying to remember how to walk again. He barely noticed Razz jumping down and landing beside him, the white haired male raising a eye brow at him.

"Well now, that was interesting." Razz said and smirked at him, crossing his arms. "Can you walk or should I get Mr. Redfield to carry you?" He teased and chuckled when Leon punched his shoulder.

"S-Shut up." Leon muttered and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a very interesting mission.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to midnight, the moon high in the sky. It shinning brightly through the clouds and lighting the way as the three males made their way to the hotel. Leon remained silent as they walked, the only sound was their footsteps as they moved between buildings. The agent was going over what had happened between him and Chris a few minutes ago, he could almost still feel the warmth of Chris's body against his own. The amazing feeling of Chris kissing him, though he had to remind himself that the kiss meant nothing. Chris only did it so those men that had been chasing him would leave. Leon glanced up at the sky for a moment, his gaze on the moon before looking back in front of him as his partner Razz turned to look at him.

"You alright?" The tall male asked, dark blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." Leon whispered back, forcing a smile which he knew Razz didn't buy for a second. He looked up at the sky again, he couldn't help but notice the worst things to ever happen to him were always at night. The horrible night in Raccoon City that changed his life forever. His mission in Spain that got more difficult and dangerous the moment the sun was down. He could name more times but thinking about this was giving him a headache. 'Need to think about something else..' Leon thought, carefully stepping over a trash can that was lying on its side in the ally they were walking through. 'Chris is a really good kisser I wonder who he learned that from.' Right away the agent cringed and lightly smacked his forehead, of all the things to think he had to think that.

"Alright, we're here." Chris announced suddenly and the small blond had to step to the side to avoid bumping into him. Chris opened the gate that would take them through the pool area and into the motel. Once inside they went to the end of the hall and to the last room, Chris taking a moment to find his key before letting them in.

"Oh thank god, I can finely put my stuff down." Razz exclaimed and tossed his backpack onto a small coffee table, setting down his sniper case before letting himself fall into a chair in the corner. Leon slipped off his coat and set it near the wall, about to take a seat on the floor when Chris lightly pushed him in the diction of the bed.

"What-"

"You don't need to sit on the floor." Chris stated, he pushed the agent till the blond was forced to sit on the bed. He then looked over at Razz and when he heard the male muttering in Russian. "Are you from here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh no, I speak a lot of different things. I'm a Canadian but have lived in a lot of places, army brat. Father is a general and we have moved to base to base since, well forever!" Razz explained and folded his arms behind his head, grinning at him. "Sniper and well trained with any firearm, though don't hand me a knife. I'm horrible with them, at lest I got the knife expert over there to help me out." He added and looked over at Leon.

"I am glad I have a partner who can translate for me, I felt like an idiot in Spain." Leon remarked, leaning down to grab Razz's bag, taking out what he would need for the mission and putting on his own black tactical vest, clipping his knife onto the front. He slipped on two elbow pads and his classic gloves, he always kept a pair on him at all times out of habit.

"Are you left handed?" Chris asked, looking at the knife then walking over to the closet to get out what he needed.

"Nope, Leon is…jeez I forget the word for it but he can use both his hands, it's odd to watch him draw or write perfectly with ether hand." Razz replied before Leon had the chance and got up, taking off his trench coat then getting his gun ready.

"Wow Leon that's pretty cool." Chris praised, smiling at the blond.

"It's.. really nothing special." Leon muttered, noticing that Chris was even more handsome when he smiled. Clearing his throat he looked off to the side, feeling heat had rushed up into his cheeks. "So uh.. its nice to be in Russia, I wish I could sight see." He commented. Chris raised an eye brow at him then chuckled, shaking his head as he picked up a file and handed it to the younger male.

"Alright, so the place we are going to head to is an old military base. There have been a few sightings of B.O.W's out there. We should head out now, it would be nice to get up there before it rains." Chris explained and walked to the door, waiting for the two agents's to finish getting their things together then the small group left.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Leon had been worrying that this mission would be stressful and he was right, he sometimes really hated being right. There was a large wall around the base, made of cement and topped with electric wire. A large iron door was the only way in that could be seen. As they had been standing there trying to think of what to do next they heard the sound of howling and the rush of movement in the woods around them. Chris and Leon both tensed, they had heard that sound a enough times to know what it meant. "Great.. I hate infected dogs.." Chris said and the three turned to see dozens of pairs of red eyes around them.

"Go!" Leon yelled and the three quickly turned and bolted, running alongside the wall, the dogs giving chase and close behind them. The blond looked ahead to see a few of the hounds in front of them, quickly pulling his handgun from his side he fired a few rounds into the canines before they could try and stop them. They soon reached the end of the wall and had to stop seeing a cliff side, Razz jumped onto a old covered stone well, boards laying over it.

"I'm going to call Hunnigan and figure out another way in there, cover me!" Razz yelled as he pulled out his phone, quickly entering her number. Leon and Chris stood in front of the well and fired at the dogs, trying hard not to let them get close. One of the canines managed to get past Chris and jumped onto Leon, knocking the agent to the ground. Jaws snapping at the agents face as Leon pushed on it's chest to try and keep it from biting him.

"Leon!" Chris quickly ran over and kicked the hound off him, it yelping and rolling back onto its feet, growling at the two as Chris pulled the younger male back up. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, looking him over for any injuries.

"Yeah I-"

"Got it! Alright there are hidden entrances everywhere we just have to find them!" Razz yelled from behind them, looking down at the map on his phone. Leon and Chris spun around when they heard the sniper suddenly shout and saw one of the dogs had come up behind the agent and jumped on him. Leon right away fired at let out a relived breath when he shot the dog right between the eyes, it falling dead on top of Razz. "Ah! Gross!" Razz complained, pushing the animal off him. There was a loud crack and the boards snapped, Razz falling into the well.

"RAZZ!" Leon rushed to the edge and looked down, Chris still firing at the pack to keep them away.

"Shit this w-waters cold!" Razz's voice echoed up, the sniper swimming to the side of the well. Dark blue eyes widening at seeing a staircase and a door at the top of it, smirking when he realized that was his way out. "I think I found a way in! You guys get out of there and find the entrance to the tunnels!" He yelled up, smiling when he saw Leon looking down from the top of well. "Go!" He ordered. Leon bit his lip then hesitantly stepped back, looking at Chris who nodded. The two then turned and ran, searching for anything that could lead to the tunnels Razz was talking about.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gripping the back of Leon's tactical vest Chris pulled him back onto his feet, both male's panting as they turned to look at the chain link fence they had just climbed over. "Are you alright?" Chris asked, letting go of the blond and looking behind them at the dogs growling from the other side of the fence.

"Yeah.." Leon replied breathlessly.

"Good.." Chris glanced at the blond beside him, Leon's bangs in his blight blue eyes and a worried look easily being seen on his features. "Hey Razz will be ok, the guy seems pretty tough." He tried to comfort after a moment.

"He is, I just always worry." Leon muttered, taking this moment to reload his handgun. Chris looked at the growling beasts and scowled, kicking the fence in annoyance as he watched them pace trying to find a way through. The area they were in had a fence that surrounded a small cabin, they needed to find shelter out of the pouring down rain and find a place to rest. "Lets get inside.." The agent said, shaking his head to get his soaked bangs out of his eyes. Chris smiled despite how grim things were looking and glanced at the young agent again as they started walking. He finely got the chance to really get to know Leon, since every time they had seen each other before they barely had a minute to talk, they always had some place to be.

"This is a bit random but what do you do as a hobby?" Chris asked suddenly, watching the small blond climb over a fallen tree. Leon paused half way over and turned to glance at him, setting a hand on the cold bark to keep himself balanced.

"Hobby?"

"Yeah."

"I'd say training but then I would sound boring, does watching movies count?" Leon asked and then jumped off on the other side, moving away from it to give Chris room. Chris just smirked and took a running leap, making it over the tree and grinning at Leon after he landed. The blond quirked a brow at him but smiled anyway.

"What kind of movies? What's your favorite?" Chris asked, not able to stop himself from asking. He just hoped he wouldn't weird out the other male, he had known him for so long and was tired of not knowing really anything about the man that had saved his sister back in Raccoon City.

"I like all kinds of movies.. as for my favorite.." Leon trailed off for a moment and couldn't stop himself from blushing slightly, something that Chris noticed and made the older male stop in his tracks for a second. "It's uh.. an old fashion cop movie, it's stupid." Leon said, shrugging his shoulders and looking off to the side. The blond then turned and started walking again, staying alert and flipped on his flashlight.

"Oh that's cool, what's your favorite color?" Chris asked, not able to stop thinking of the expression he had just seen the younger male make. It was cute, he paused at that thought and frowned slightly. 'There I go again, thinking things at really wrong times.' He thought, running a hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"Chris?" The tall male jumped and nearly walked into Leon, having to side step to avoid him. "You alright? I answered you and you didn't say anything. Heh are you just going to keep asking me random questions?" Leon asked and smirked slightly, turning again to walk ahead.

"Yep, what was your answer?"

"Blue."

"Mines green."

"Yeah I could kind of tell, you do always wear a lot of it." Leon said playfully, though all playfulness left the agent as he carefully stepped up to the cabin.

O0o0oo0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, been working on requests and other stories. Still plan to update my other ones don't worry. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please ignore typos if you spot them, I don't have a bata reader anymore. On and off my roommates can help me but everyone is pretty busy around here.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leon breathed in deeply and slowly pushed open the door then aimed his gun into the darkness, lifting his flashlight to make sure it was clear. He sighed in relief when he saw it was empty and walked inside, Chris close behind him. The air was stale, smelling strongly of dust and old wood. “Might as well look around and see if we can find anything useful.” Leon said and slipped his gun back into the holster on his leg, moving over to look at a large book shelf.

“Ok here’s another question, what’s your family like?” Chris asked, walking over to lean on the wall near him. There wasn’t much in here that he could check out.

“My family..?” Leon repeated, his blue eyes suddenly saddening as he set down the book he had picked up. “My parents and brother… they were killed...” He admitted, biting his lip and picked up another book, opening it and using his flashlight to see the pages. Nothing interesting in here. Chris frowned and mentally kicked himself, he should have picked something simple, he didn’t want to upset the younger male.

“Hey man…uh I know how you feel. Claire and I lost our parents to.” Chris explained, he then reached out to set his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. Sad blue eyes glanced at his hand before moving up to his face, the agent trying not to look so down. “Did it happen in the Raccoon City outbreak?” He asked, not removing his hand till the other male moved away.

“No it was before when I was sixteen, I wanted to become a cop after that.” Leon explained then stepped away from him, setting the book down then lifting his flashlight to scan the room again. “Can we change the subject? I don’t really like talking about that.” Chris nodded and leaned into the shelf, watching the other man walk around the room, the cabin was pretty bare so he doubted they would find anything. There were holes in the walls, a broken chair in the corner. The place looked like no one had been in here for years.

“Uh ok, why are you still single?” Chris asked and the blond looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s kind of random.”

“Well you are good looking, I’m surprised you’re single. Do they not let agent’s date or something?” Chris asked, glad to see the change in subject had Leon not looking so tense anymore.

“No I can date, I just er..” Leon blushed and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring his bangs falling into his eyes, he had given up on trying to keep them out of the way. He cleared his throat before moving over to the table in the middle of the room. “I seem to have bad luck with dating, so I stopped looking for a partner. Maybe for once I will get lucky and have someone chase after me and not always the other way around.” He explained, choosing his words carefully and shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

This was also a hard subject for him, right away his thoughts went to Ada , the woman he had been in love with for so long but he accepted that they could never be together, she was a spy and he was agent, they were on opposite sides and always would be. She would be the only woman he ever loved, besides that he wasn’t really interested in any other woman, he would flirt sometimes but that was it, he had figured out he liked men back when he was in high school, his first boyfriend had been when he was fifteen. When he was in Spain he had even started to really like Luis, he was still sad over what happened to him. He wished he could of saved him. 

Leon could feel Chris’s gaze on him and he swallowed nervously, let him fight a zombie or a monster that he could handle, people trying to get into his love life…or lack thereof made him nervous and awkward. There was a sudden loud crash and Leon spun around, gun drawn and aimed at the ready.

Leon sighed though when he saw it was the book shelf, it had fallen over and Chris was standing there looking embarrassed. “Nice.”

“Oh shut up, I didn’t mean to-oh hey look a door.” Chris said and flashed the light on a door that had been behind the shelf. “When all else fails, move furniture.” Leon smiled at that comment and walked over, stepping onto the back of the shelf and carefully pushing the door open.

“It’s unlocked.” Leon remarked and looked in, it was a dark hallway with another door at the end of it. Leon stepped down and walked through the hallway, hearing Chris step onto the shelf to follow him. “Stay alert Ch-” He gasped as the floor suddenly broke away, he was so surprised he didn’t even have time to grab the edge before he fell down into darkness.

“LEON!” Chris shouted, his voice echoing as he reached the edge of the hole the agent had fallen into, the floorboards had broken right under Leon’s feet. Chris looked down into the darkness. He picked up Leon’s fallen flashlight and shined it down into the hole, his heart racing as he dreaded at what he was going to see. He calmed down slightly when he saw Leon laying on the ground below, it was pretty far down and from where he was kneeling he couldn’t really tell just how far. “Leon! Are you ok? Talk to me!”

“Y-Yeah, I’m ok!” Leon called back, looking up and wincing in pain. For a moment he was to dazed to move from his landing. The agent had fallen onto his front, it had nearly knocked the air out of him.

“Are you sure?” Chris called, worry easily heard in his voice. Leon grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position, he relaxed feeling nothing hurt badly, he knew the pain of a broken bone or a sprained ankle.

“Nothing’s broken.” Leon commented and looked around himself, from what he could see he was in a tunnel. Leon moved his leg and paused when he bumped something, looking down he tensed when he saw he had touched a human skull. ‘Oh that’s always a good sign..’ He thought and scooted himself away from it. “Look uh… try and find another way down, I’ll go on ahead!” He called. “Toss me my flashlight!”

“Oh screw that! I am not leaving you alone!” Came Chris’s voice above him. Leon tilted his head and then reached over to pick up his gun, it had landed beside him. He tried to ignore how what Chris had yelled had his heart beating a little faster. They were friends and Chris always cared about this friends.. but it still flustered him a bit when Chris worried over him.

“Well you can’t come down here, you will be stuck to!” Leon yelled up and then struggled to get to his feet but giving up after a moment, his leg hurt but he knew he wasn’t badly injured, just sore. He frowned as he saw blood drip from a long but thin cut on his arm, he ignored it for the moment and dusted himself off. The light was suddenly gone and there was a loud thud behind him, Leon jumped and pointed his gun into the darkness. 

His eyes widening when Chris shined the light on him again, but this time from right beside him. “Wha..? Are you an idiot? Now you’re stuck down here to!” Leon snapped, frowning at the hand that was offered to him. Muttering Leon took his hand and let the taller male pull him to his feet. “Jeez Redfield, why the hell did you do that?” He asked, not hiding his annoyance at the older man.

“Didn’t want to leave you.” Chris replied honestly, reaching out and grabbing his chin. Leon tensed and looked up at him, not able to stop himself from blushing as the older male stepped closer to him.

“W-What..?”

“Just making sure you aren’t badly hurt, your forehead is bleeding.” Chris said, looking at the small cut on Leon’s right temple. He pulled a small packet of tissues out of his pocket and pulled one out, reaching up again and pressing it onto the cut to stop the bleeding. “Head wounds sure bleed a lot, small or not.” He commented then moved his gaze to Leon’s amazing blue eyes. Leon could feel his heart rate picking up again and he had to force himself to look away from Chris, having the older male so close again had his breathing picking up and he didn’t want Chris to notice the effect he was starting to have on him. Why did this man have to be so damn handsome?

“Um thanks… I can do that.” The agent mumbled and lifted his hand to set it over Chris’s, taking the tissue from him then stepping back. He cleared his throat then looked around, trying to figure out which way to go, placing his handgun back in it’s holster. “Well that looks like a dead end down there, so this way I guess.” Leon said and started walking, looking to Chris when the male walked beside him.

“Still mad I jumped down here?” Chris asked after awhile, quirking a brow at the blond.

“A little, but…I guess that was nice. Just don’t take risks ok?” Leon muttered and winced when Chris shined the light in his face. “Hey.” He complained and pushed the light away.

“Oops sorry.” Chris chuckled, handing the light over to Leon and taking his own out of his pocket. “Oh your arm, I’ll wrap that up for you.” He offered as they walked along, Chris’s hand moving to his pack where he kept his first aid kit.

Both suddenly heard the sound of heavy breathing, Chris spun around to look behind them and frowned when he saw nothing. Leon who knew that sound, knew it from Raccoon city, he pointed his flashlight up. Above them on the ceiling was a creature, it was using it’s long claws to stay on the brick ceiling, it looked like man but had no skin, its muscle and flesh were on the outside, no eyes caught the light when it flashed on it’s form.

“Licker..” Leon whispered as he took out his handgun again. Chris looked up, both men carefully and slowly stepped out from under it. The BSAA agent looked disgusted as he watched the pink and red B.O.W. move on the ceiling, how it hadn’t noticed them before was a miracle. Slow steps, watching their footing as they moved on the uneven floor. They could pass by it without any fight, if they just remained quiet.

They took a few more steps backwards and then Chris felt something brushing against his heel. There was a sudden click from somewhere to their left and Chris flashed his light down to a wire at his heel. It was a trip wire. Suddenly loud beeping echoed around the tunnel, making both men wince at the shrill sound of it. Leon spun around and fired blindly in the direction of the sound, luckily hitting the machine making that horrible beeping. Chris quickly shined the light up but didn’t see the Licker. He lowered the light to look around the area in front of them to see if it dropped down but it was nowhere in sight. ‘The hell? Where is it?’ Chris thought, frowning and still looking around.

Leon suddenly gasped and was pulled back from beside him, handgun falling from his hand with a clatter onto the ground. “Chris-” Leon choked out. The older man spun around and moved his light up, eyes widening. 

Leon was gripping at the Licker’s tongue that was around his neck, it had pulled him back a few yards away from Chris before it tugged the agent up. He was dangling a few feet off the ground and struggling as the Licker tried to strangle him. The creature itself was on the ceiling, it had moved behind them when the noise maker went off, attacking Leon after the man fired his gun.

“No!” Chris reached behind him and pulled the long knife from it’s holder on the man’s shoulder, rushing forward to his friend. He swung up and sliced the Licker’s tongue, making the creature scream in pain as he cut through it completely. Leon fell to the ground, pulling the remains of the tongue from his neck and throwing it away from him. Leon then started coughing hard and holding his neck, sucking in air greedily. That had been to close. Why did he get strangled so much?

“S-Shoot the h-head!” Leon rasped out between his coughs. Chris move to stand in front of Leon, taking aim with his handgun and opening fire. The creature hissed at them and moved farther back on the ceiling before it dropped down onto the floor. Leon felt Chris grab the back of his vest again, grunting as the man pulled him up with one hand. The other he was using to shoot at the Licker. Leon moved to grab his fallen handgun and flashlight, wincing from his aching neck. He coughed a few more times as he turned around, taking aim and firing as well. Three rounds hitting the B.O.W. in the chest. That didn’t do much though, not really slowing it down at all.

“Leon move!” Chris warned suddenly and they both dove out of the way as the Licker leapt at them. It growled in anger at missing it’s prey and turned back around. Claws scraping on the floor and sending bones in all directions. Leon and Chirs quickly got on both sides of it, firing into it’s head. Three shots each. 

The Licker fell down onto the floor, blood pouring from the wounds and it’s open jaws. It no longer moved, just laid there limply in the quickly forming pool of it’s own blood. They had done it.

Leon backed up a few steps and put his handgun back in it’s holster, his hand moving to his neck to rub it. That really had been too close, he really hated those things. All the bones.. Is this just where they allowed the Lickers to be? He hoped they wouldn’t run into more. They really didn’t have the right guns for them, it didn’t help there was no light down here at all. Without their lights they would be in pitch darkness.

“Leon..” Chris came over to him, shining the light on the agent’s neck. The skin was red but not broken, he was sure to bruise in a few spots but it actually didn’t look to bad. “You ok?” He still asked, eyebrows lowered in concern as he stared at the younger man in front of him.

“I’ll be fine, just need my breath back.” Leon replied, taking in deep even breaths. He looked over Chris, he looked fine. No cuts or scrapes, he was tense but that was to be expected with what they just had to deal with. “We should get out of these tunnels..”

“Agreed, come on this way.” Chris kept close to Leon, keeping himself alert to anymore traps or more B.O.W.s. 

o0o0oo0o0o0o

After thirty minutes of walking, and luckily not seeing anymore Lickers their lights flashed over a iron door to the right. They exchanged looks before making their way over to it. Chris went first, trying the door handle and finding it to be unlocked. That was a good sign. He pushed it open slowly and stepped in, aiming his gun in front of him. It was a gray cement room with a long mirror on the wall, the room in a simple square shape. It was completely bare, besides a few blood stains on the floor. Across the way was another metal door, it was slightly ajar.

“If it means getting out of that tunnel, I’ll take creepy open door very happily.” Leon remarked, closing the iron door behind him. There was a single bulb lighting the room, making it seem more creepy than it really was. They both only paused for a few moments before Chris led the way again, not that Leon minded. He was fine watching their backs.

“I don’t even want to think what this room was used for.” Chris remarked, stepping over one of the old blood stains. He pushed the door open and they found themselves in a long hallway, lights along the walls a few inches from the floor. It was still a bit dark but much better than the tunnels.

“Smells like someone just poured bleach on the floor and called it clean.” Leon complained, the scent of strong cleaners wasn’t very pleasant. Reminded him a bit of a hospital but worse.

“This is a lot better than the tunnels.” 

“That's for sure, I hope my cats don’t hide from the smell of me when I get home. Bet I smell like the vet from just standing in this hallway.” Leon remarked, wrinkling his nose up a bit as they moved along. There were doors along the walls, which they would try but so far each one was locked.

“You have cats? I always thought you were a dog person.” Chris stated, looking over his shoulder at the blond.

“No way, after dealing with so many infected dogs.. Nope. Can’t handle owning one.” Leon said, frowning a little and shaking his head at just the mental image of one of those things. Flesh hanging off them and jaws red with blood, glowing eyes. No thanks.

“Why cats?” Chris asked, talking helped keep them more calm. They were still on guard, but now their hearts weren’t racing. The agent enjoyed it anyway.

“Cats are easier, don’t have to walk them. They are self cleaning, are fine with not seeing me for weeks on end. I have a friend who drops by and takes care of them while I am away. It’s nice.. After a hard mission and coming home to them. Much better then coming home to a empty house.” Leon explained, a slight smile on his lips.

“I can understand that..” Chris said in a softer voice. It was always hard coming home after a bad day and having no one to greet you. To talk to, Chris hated empty beds.

Both tensed when a door slammed from somewhere around the corner at the end of the hallway. Someone else was down here. They exchanged looks and both men nodded to each other, making their way to the source of the noise.

O0o0o0o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you liked about this chapter! Or what you would like to see more of in the next chapters of this story, giving me ideas always helps!

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to catch any typos but I'm not perfect and some I might have missed..just ignore em!


End file.
